


Back in Nicodranas

by conceptstage



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Disaster siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 22:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: A figure from their past visit to Nicodranas comes back to haunt Beau.





	Back in Nicodranas

“Do you want this cloak?” Caleb asked, pulling the cloak he’d looted from his rucksack.

Beau hummed and looked it over, not stopping. “What's it do?”

“It keeps you warm when it is cold out.”

She gave him an unimpressed sneer and he was trying very hard not to show how pleased he was with himself. “Don't be a-”

“Traci!”

Beau froze. She knew that voice. She knew that name. Oh shit. Her smile and shoulders were so stiff when she turned, Caleb could have sworn they creaked like rusted hinges with each movement. “Oh it's-” What's his name what's his name what's his name? “- you!” The guard she had hamfistedly seduced earlier was running up to her. She glanced over her shoulder but the others hadn't noticed she'd stopped and they were disappearing into the crowd. She gave Caleb a desperate look, her eyes screaming for help. “Get rid of him, get rid of him!”

“You're a grown woman, get rid of your own boyfriends.”

Whatever string of profanity she was about to throw at him was stopped short when whats-his-face stepped up to her with a disarmingly shy smile. “Traci. I was hoping I could catch you. Did you want that tour?”

She had her justifiable violence face on and Caleb was suddenly concerned for this innocent young man's well being. “Uh, she's…. busy. For… ever.”

The guard got this sour look on his face when the wizard spoke. “And who are you? Her boyfriend?”

“Ew,” they both said in unison. Caleb shuddered in disgust and Beau gagged. Dramatic? Perhaps. Necessary? Absolutely.

“I'm her-” Which answer was the least likely to get him punched? “-brother.” He cleared his throat. “I'm her older brother, Caleb Widogast.”

Beau rolled her eyes. Why did he always insist on using his real name?

“Really?” the guard said, disbelieving. “You don't look anything alike.”

“She's adopted.” Beau pressed her thumb painfully into his elbow and he bat her hand away.

“You have different accents.”

“She's recently adopted.”

“You're dressed like you crawled out of the garbage.”

“Because I did. Unrelated. The point is that she's my  _ kleine Schwester _ and it's my job to keep her away from… troublemakers...”

He was still in his guard uniform and Beau had dried blood caked under her fingernails. If anyone was a troublemaker it wasn't what's-his-face. Gods, what the fuck  _ was _ his name?

The guy looked passed Caleb at Beau, who was objectively more capable of taking care of herself than this skinny older man was, and gave her a smile. “Traci, I-” 

Caleb gently took Beau’s elbow and started moving her towards the inn again. “Let's go, Traci.”

Beau let herself be pulled along until they were out of sight of the guard, then she tore her arm from his loose grasp. “Thanks… I guess. That was weird, right?”

Caleb shrugged. “What are brothers for?”


End file.
